So THIS is a chatroom
by Raven Elise
Summary: All the main characters meet eachother in a chatroom, and Kano, Minagi, and Kanna seem to know something that Yukito doesn't about Misuzu...BUT EVERYONE JUST KEEPS CHANGING THE SUBJECT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Imagine, there is an empty chatroom on MSN. Somehow, the characters in Air enter! And they all become friends! gasp Yay!

Misuzu - DinosaurGirlGao

Yukito - Puppet-Master

Haruko - xXDrunkXLadyXx

Kano - AnimalLover

Hijiri - Doctor.H.

Michiru - SuperBubbleBlower

Minagi - Star-Sand-Collector

??? - FlightlessGirl

??? - Festivals101

??? - LadiesMan24 (kick...ass! XD)

??? - xXSuperPupXx

??? - Girl-With-Invisible-Wings

(It doesn't load smilies right so I'll just put ?? smiley instead)

So THIS is a Chatroom!

_Puppet-Master has signed on._

Puppet-Master: Am I the only one here?

Puppet-Master: ...

Puppet-Master: ...

_xXDrunkXLadyXx exists._

xXDrunkXLadyXx: WTH???

Puppet-Master: Hey.

xXDrunkXLadyXx: dude wth?! wtf do they mean i exist?!

Puppet-Master: Chill out, MSN tends to be weird.

_DinosaurGirlGao has finished her homework._

DinosaurGirlGao: Hello! happy smiley

_xXDrunkXLadyXx left to go drink._

Puppet-Master: I think you made her leave Misuzu.

DinosaurGirlGao: Gao.

Puppet-Master: angry smiley

DinosaurGirlGao: gao smiley

_DinosaurGirlGao ran away._

Puppet-Master: Wth...?

_SuperBubbleBlower stopped touching herself long enough to sign on._

SuperBubbleBlower: WTF!? I WASN'T DOING THAT!!!!

Puppet-Master: Suuuuure you weren't. wink smiley

SuperBubbleBlower: In your dreams. angry blushing smiley

SuperBubbleBlower: Hey, when do you think we can visit the astronomy club again?

Puppet-Master: When you stop touching yourself. happy smiley

SuperBubbleBlower: I WASN'T TOUCHING MYSELF!!!!!

Puppet-Master: Right.

SuperBubbleBlower: Omfg I'm going to kill you.

_Star-Sand-Collector has signed on._

SuperBubbleBlower: Hey Minagi how do you make it so you don't get something weird when you sign on?

Star-Sand-Collector: I'm not sure.

SuperBubbleBlower: Be lucky Kunisaki Yukito!

Puppet-Master: O.o Why?

SuperBubbleBlower: Stfu

_SuperBubbleBlower left to go keep touching herself_

Puppet-Master: LOL

Star-Sand-Collector: Mr. Kunisaki, if that isn't a sign that she likes you, I'm not sure what is.

Puppet-Master: I know, but it's still cute when she threatens me.

Star-Sand-Collector: I have a question about a rumor I heard.

Star-Sand-Collector: Do you feel the same way about Miss Kamio?

Puppet-Master: About what?

Star-Sand-Collector: Oh, if you don't know it's fine.

_DinosaurGirlGao came back. Don't kill her._

Star-Sand-Collector: Huh?

Puppet-Master: She said "gao" earlier. extreme smiley

DinosaurGirlGao: Hello, Miss Tohno.

Star-Sand-Collector: Please, that is too formal, call me Minagi.

DinosaurGirlGao: Okay. happy smiley

_FlightlessGirl has just met a computer. The computer seems to like her._

DinosaurGirlGao: Aww that's so cute that the computer likes you, Miss...?

FlightlessGirl: What are you talking about? Computer's cant like!

_The computer turned itself off because FlightlessGirl made it go emo._

Everyone: ...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Imagine, there is an empty chatroom on MSN. Somehow, the characters in Air enter! And they all become friends! gasp Yay!

Misuzu - DinosaurGirlGao

Yukito - Puppet-Master

Haruko - xXDrunkXLadyXx

Kano - AnimalLover

Hijiri - Doctor.H.

Michiru - SuperBubbleBlower

Minagi - Star-Sand-Collector

??? - FlightlessGirl

??? - Festivals101

??? - LadiesMan24 (kick...ass! XD)

??? - xXSuperPupXx

??? - Girl-With-Invisible-Wings

(It doesn't load smilies right so I'll just put ?? smiley instead)

_AnimalLover is back from her checkup._

AnimalLover: Um, hello? Anyone on?

_xXSuperPupXx is on his secret computer._

AnimalLover: Who are you?

AnimalLover: You come up as ??? on list of characters.

xXSuperPupXx: I'm a secret character!

AnimalLover: Woah! That is so totally cool! So like uh who are you? Are you even in the show?

xXSuperPupXx: Yes, Kano, I am! happy smiley

AnimalLover: OMG YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?

xXSuperPupXx: Yup.

xXSuperPupXx: happy smiley

_FlightlessGirl's computer stopped being emo._

FlightlessGirl???

FlightlessGirl: Where'd the other people go?

AnimalLover: I don't really know.

FlightlessGirl: Oh, hi Kano. Hey, Potato.

xXSuperPupXx: SHUT UP! KANO ISN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ITS ME!!!

AnimalLover: O

AnimalLover: M

AnimalLover: G

_xXSuperPupXx left to hunt down FlightlessGirl._

FlightlessGirl: Oh dear.

AnimalLover: I hope Potato isn't mad at me. crying smiley

FlightlessGirl: Don't worry, I bet Potato doesn't even know it's me.

AnimalLover: Who are you?

FlightlessGirl: You mean you don't know who I am?

AnimalLover: ...

AnimalLover: ...

AnimalLover: ...Kanna?

FlightlessGirl: Omg finally.

_DinosaurGirlGao is back._

DinosaurGirlGao: Good afternoon! happy smiley

FlightlessGirl: Hi Misuzu.

_AnimalLover went to go look for xXSuperPupXx._

DinosaurGirlGao: sad smiley Is it me or does someone leave as soon I come in?

FlightlessGirl: It's just you.

DinosaurGirlGao: So who are you?

FlightlessGirl: I'm your other half. happy smiley

DinosaurGirlGao: Omg Kanna?

FlightlessGirl: Bingo!!!

FlightlessGirl: So, have you told Yukito yet?

_Puppet-Master was spying on this chatroom._

Puppet-Master: Tell me what???


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Imagine, there is an empty chatroom on MSN. Somehow, the characters in Air enter! And they all become friends! gasp Yay!

Misuzu - DinosaurGirlGao

Yukito - Puppet-Master

Haruko - xXDrunkXLadyXx

Kano - AnimalLover

Hijiri - Doctor.H.

Michiru - SuperBubbleBlower

Minagi - Star-Sand-Collector

Kanna - FlightlessGirl

??? - Festivals101

??? - LadiesMan24 (kick...ass! XD)

Potato - xXSuperPupXx

??? - Girl-With-Invisible-Wings

(It doesn't load smilies right so I'll just put ?? smiley instead)

FlightlessGirl: I just moved in so I don't know much about it. extreme smiley

_Star-Sand-Collector has signed on to see Yukito_

Star-Sand-Collector: W-what? That's not true!

Puppet-Master: Okay, so what does Misuzu have to tell me?

_DinosaurGirlGao left to hide in a corner._

AnimalLover: I should probably check on her.

_AnimalLover left to go see Misuzu but got distracted._

FlightlessGirl: Looks like it's up to me to check on Misuzu.

Star-Sand-Collector: But how are you...?

FlightlessGirl: Dude, didn't you hear? I moved in a few weeks ago.

_Star-Sand-Collector went to go meet Michiru._

_Doctor.H. is on break._

Doctor.H.: Have any of you seen Kano?

FlightlessGirl: She went to check on Misuzu, because she was afraid to tell Yukito she "Likes" him.

Puppet-Master: Wow, I didn't know that!

FlightlessGirl: Aw crap! Well, I better check on Kano, bye!

_FlightlessGirl chickened off._

_LadiesMan24 signed on because he was bored._

LadiesMan24: Where's Kanna?

Doctor.H.: Who are you????

LadiesMan24: A really hot guy. wink smiley

_FlightlessGirl is pissed._

FlightlessGirl: Stop flirting with Ms. Kirishima, you swine.

LadiesMan24: sad smiley

Puppet-Master: Who is this geek?

FlightlessGirl: Ryuuya.

_LadiesMan24 left the chat._

Puppet-Master: OMG that's the first time this chapter someone got a normal message.

Puppet-Master: Didn't you go to check on Kano and Misuzu?

FlightlessGirl: Yeah, they died.

Doctor.H.: WHAT?!?!?!

_Doctor.H. left to confirm this._

_Festivals101 made it in time before this 3-piece fanfic ended._

Festivals101: Did Misuzu really die?!

FlightlessGirl: I was just kidding, Uraha.

Festivals101: Oh, okay.

_Festivals101 left to go tell Hijiri._

_Girl-With-Invisible-Wings signed on to ask a question._

FlightlessGirl: Who are you? wtf face

Puppet-Master: She isn't even in the registry!

Girl-With-Invisible-Wings: I'm Raven.

Puppet-Master/FlightlessGirl: ...who?

Girl-With-Invisible-Wings: THE MAKER OF THIS CHATROOM!!!

FlightlessGirl: Oh. So what's the question?

Girl-With-Invisible-Wings: ...Did you and Ryuuya ever have sex?

FlightlessGirl: WHAT??????!!!1

Puppet-Master: LMAO

FlightlessGirl: That's none of your business!!!!!

FlightlessGirl: Oh...dear...goodness...

Puppet-Master: What?

FlightlessGirl: Remember in Chapter 2 when Potato said he was going to kill me?

Puppet-Master: lol yes that was funny.

FlightlessGirl: He's here!!!

_FlightlessGirl died of a heart attack._

Girl-With-Invisible-Wings: wtf smiley

_xXSuperPupXx signed on to announce something._

xXSuperPupXx: I killed Kanna!!!

_LadiesMan24 signed on to scream "noooooooooo!!!!!!"_

LadiesMan24: noooooooooo!!!!!!

xXSuperPupXx: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!

**The End**


End file.
